


Could Be More

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Unsafe Sex, changbin is the dude who sleeps in class, jisung is a fuckboy, so that includes slurs and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: Jisung is having all of these weird feelings towards Changbin, but he doesn't know what to do with them. One night, though, he seems to figure out what he really wants.





	Could Be More

**Author's Note:**

> warning; this fic is basically rape, cause jisung fucks changbin while changbins drunk and vulnerable and stuff
> 
> im literally begging you to not read this if its going to trigger you
> 
> im choosing to no longer moderate my comments because i dont want anybody to think that i filter out the bad ones. if i keep publicly posting whatever i want, then you have the right to comment whatever you want.

The first time Jisung saw Changbin, the elder was sitting in the corner of the 8 AM class that they share together. Jisung had sat down next to him, because there weren’t any other free seats left and Changbin looked half asleep, so Jisung knew he could respect him.

Sitting next to somebody in class doesn’t mean that you’re going to end up getting close to them, but the reason Changbin and him started speaking was because of the fact that the teacher forced them to do in class assignments in groups. So, slowly but surely, they ended up forming some sort of weird friendship. One that stayed inside of that classroom, but a comfortable one nonetheless.

It wasn’t until later on, halfway through the semester, that Jisung had really started paying attention to the other. Changbin had offhandedly mentioned that he produces music, and Jiusng couldn’t help but become interested to learn even more about him, since Jisung himself is really into music.

Eventually, Jisung found himself being gradually more interested in the elder, and it’s really weird. It’s not like there’s anything special about Changbin. He’s just a dude, like any other. But why does Jisung get this urge to learn more about him? Why does he keep wanting to spend as much time as possible with him? He would brush it off and tell himself that it’s a weird man-crush of sorts, but it’s hard to ignore it.

One of the main reasons that they never really hang out outside of class is because, apparently, Jisung isn’t Changbin’s type of friend. “Yeah, I don’t really hang out with fuckboys, no offense,” he had told him, after Jisung had asked him to spend a lunch with him and his friends. Despite Changbin saying, “no offense,” Jisung was still offended.

He’s not that bad? Sure, okay, maybe he’s never been in a serious relationship, and maybe he goes through girls like they’re nothing, like they’re dispensable, but, like, they don’t mind, right? So why is it a bad thing? Changbin also never really seems impressed whenever Jisung brings up his Jordan collection, or the new Comme des Garcons hoodie that he just bought. He calls him spoiled and mindless, but it’s Changbin’s own problem if he can’t appreciate that kind of stuff.

It took a bit of effort, but eventually Jisung managed to convince Changbin to start hanging out with him. He’d just have to hang out with him one on one as opposed to inviting him to hang out with the rest of his friends, and that was fine. In fact, Jisung enjoyed spending time alone with him, and talking with Changbin was a nice contrast to what he usually talked about with his friends.

The problem, though, is the fact that Jisung thinks he’s starting to like Changbin a bit too much. He’ll ignore his friends to spend time with him, and he thinks about him whenever he’s got free time. He’s had a few dreams about him, and one time he thinks that the dream was a little bit too sensual for comfort. He has no idea what’s happening.

Jisung’s straight. He’s straight. He loves girls, he loves fucking girls, and guys are not attractive whatsoever. Except for Changbin. But he can’t be gay just because he sort of thinks he might have a thing for this one random dude? Nah. But, like, maybe Jisung really wants to fuck this one random dude. He’s ashamed to admit that he’s thought of it before. Jisung has no idea how sex between guys works though, and he doesn’t even know if Changbin is interested in men at all. Or, maybe he’s like Jisung. Maybe they can be each other’s exception.

Jisung’s dumb, but he’s not completely stupid. He noticed that his friends were starting to catch on to whatever this thing he has with Changbin is. One of them, he doesn’t remember who specifically, had asked him why he was spending so much time with the elder. “You wanna suck his dick, or something?” he had said, and Jisung just rolled his eyes and told him about the girl he managed to persuade into sex that night.

He only started getting stressed about it when one of them had called Changbin a fag. “What makes you think he’s gay?” asked Jisung, genuinely curious.

“I don’t know. He’s got a gay face. You better watch out, or you’ll turn into a faggot like him,” he teased. Jisung bit his lip, because it was a bit too late. Could his friends really tell that he had growing feelings for the elder, or were they just jealous and making shit up? Maybe he’s just paranoid.

None of that matters, though. Not tonight. Tonight, he’s pushing all worries and concerns right out of his head. He invited Changbin over to his apartment, the one his parents are paying for, and they’re both just gonna hang out and have a nice time. As bros, that’s it. Jisung hopes he can manage to stay chill. He really hopes so.

Changbin came over, rolled his eyes at how messy the apartment was, then called Jisung a spoiled brat for being able to live there while paying no rent. “Some of us have to actually work hard in life, you know,” he said.

They ended up spending time playing video games, mostly. Neither of them are big gamers, but it’s fun to play once in a while, and it was especially fun for Jisung, who kept kicking Changbin’s ass. After a while, though, they stopped and started talking instead.

“Like, communism is by no means an ideal system. It’s a recipe for corruption,” says Changbin, lounging on Jisung’s couch, staring at the ceiling. “On the other hand, though, capitalism isn’t all that better. The rich _need_ to be stopped.”

Jisung just kind of blankly stares at the wall. He doesn’t remember how they got to the topic of economic systems, and maybe he’s a bit too stupid to be able to provide Changbin with insightful responses. So, he gets up instead and asks, “You want something to drink? Like, alcohol?”

Changbin hums and asks, “Sure. I’ll have whatever you’re having.” And so, Jisung comes back from the kitchen with a bottle of vodka and a bottle of Sprite.

“What the fuck,” Changbin squints at the bottles. “You’re not gonna give me anything classier? I thought you were rich.”

“Rich doesn’t mean classy,” Jisung laughs and sets the bottles down, then comes back with two glasses. He pours them each a fair amount of vodka, and mixes it with the soda. He hands Changbin his glass, then sits next to him on the couch. They both take a few sips of their drink.

“This is gross,” the elder says while scrunching his face, but he drinks more of it anyway.

Jisung has never seen what Changbin is like when he’s drunk, so he’s a little bit curious to see what the elder is going to start acting like. Maybe he’s a bad person, but he plans on making Changbin drink as much as possible, while he himself remains sober, just so that he can fully appreciate Changbin’s drunken state.

Changbin drinks his way through his first glass, while Jisung is only halfway through his own. He doesn’t even ask the elder when he pours him some more, and Changbin just mindlessly takes it and sips on it. They turn on some music, just to have some background noise, and Jisung decides to turn on one of Changbin’s song.

“Hey,” slurs Changbin, when the first few beats kick in. “I produced this,” he states.

Jisung nods and says, “Yes, I know. I have all of your songs on my phone, just cause they’re so good.”

Changbin gets a bit flustered, and says, “You know, you still haven’t even showed me any of your own music yet. Why do you keep hiding it from me, it’s not fair.”

Jisung huffs and takes a tiny sip of his drink. “Because it’s nowhere near as good as yours, and I don’t feel like embarrassing myself in front of you quite yet, thank you very much,” he explains.

Changbin snorts. “Okay, first of all. You’ve already embarrassed yourself plenty of times in front of me. Second of all, are you implying that there’ll be a time when you don’t mind embarrassing yourself?”

“Yeah, like, when we’re closer, and stuff,” says Jisung. Even then, though, Jisung would probably hate to embarrass himself in front of Changbin. The elder is cool, and Jisung just kind of wants to seem tough and impressive in front of him.

There’s a lull in the conversation, and Jisung can tell that the alcohol is finally starting to hit his friend. Changbin seems a bit more dazed, a bit more sluggish, and he doesn’t even notice when Jisung pours more into his glass, while Jisung himself hasn’t even finished his first one.

Changbin leaves to go to the bathroom, and when he comes back to sit on the couch, he leans against Jisung’s shoulder. At first, Jisung doesn’t quite know how to react to it. He then decides to awkwardly place an arm around the elder’s waist, and Changbin just sighs, then snuggles closer to him. This is weird, because they’ve never had any sort of physical contact past casual fist bumps.

Jisung wonders if Changbin is the type to get affectionate while drunk, and it seems like it might be the case.

“Can I ask you a weird question?” asks Jisung, suddenly. The thing that his friend said about Changbin having a gay face… He’s been thinking about it a lot. Is Changbin gay? Jisung has to know, and he figures that now is as good of a time as any.

“What is it?” Changbin responds airily, as if he’s not really there.

Jisung holds his breath while he considers how to formulate his question. “Have you ever had a girlfriend?” he settles on asking, figuring that he can ease the information out of him more subtly.

Changbin hums, contemplating his answer. “No,” is the simple reply that he gives him. When Changbin doesn’t elaborate any further, Jisung groans internally.

“So, you’ve never dated before?” he tries again, and he can feel Changbin take in a deep breath underneath his arm.

“I have,” he answers. After a long pause, he adds, “It wasn’t anything serious though. How many serious relationships have _you_ been in?”

“Not all that many,” says Jisung. “I don’t even know when a relationship moves from being casual to serious.”

“That just sounds to me like you’ve never had a serious relationship,” laughs Changbin. They fall into another silence, and Jisung moves to pour himself another drink after finally finishing his first one, which means he has to let go of Changbin. When he does so, the elder whines and flops down on the couch behind him.

Changbin’s answers didn’t really help Jisung figure anything out, but after he gets halfway through his second drink, he’s starting to think that maybe it doesn’t matter. Changbin is so clingy, so pliant…

He doesn’t know what gets into him, but next thing he knows, he’s straddling his friend on the couch, and Changbin is looking up at him with wide eyes. “What…. What are you doing?” he slurs, with a slight panic in his voice.

Jisung stares down at him, and he’s sober enough to tell that this is probably a bad idea, and that Changbin doesn’t seem like he’s okay with it. However, he’s also intoxicated enough that he doesn’t really… care. He can get into any girls pants, with just a bit of pushing and persistence. Jisung always gets what he wants. And right now, what he wants is to finally touch Changbin. He just wants to let go and allow himself to feel all of the things that he hasn’t been allowing himself to feel.

“Changbin,” he growls. The elder stares at him, concern written all over his face, along with confusion. “Chanbin,” he says again, not sure what he wants to tell the other. “Changbin, what’s your fucking problem?” he blurts, then realizes that it probably sounds very aggressive and out of place.

Changbin blinks at him and furrows his brows, as if he’s trying to figure out what it is that Jisung is trying to get at. “What’s my problem? What are you talking about? What are you doing?” His speech is a little messy and distant, and Jisung can tell that he’s pretty out of it.

So, obviously, the logical thing for him to do is to lean down and kiss him. His lips connect with the elder’s and it takes a few seconds before Changbin shows any kind of reaction. The first thing he tries to do is to push Jisung away, but Jisung just grabs his wrists and pins them on each side of Changbin’s head. His friend struggles a bit more, before he finally relaxes, and Jisung presses against him harder. To his pleasant surprise, Changbin starts reciprocating the kiss.

They keep going, until Jisung finally decides to pull away, panting slightly, and he says, “I think I really like you.” Changbin stares up at him, speechless. Jisung can’t read the look on his face at all, he has no idea what he’s thinking, and he panics a bit, so he just leans back down and kisses Changbin more. He peppers kisses all over his face, then on his jaw and on his throat, and he’d go further if Changbin’s hoodie wasn’t in the way. He loves feeling Changbin squirming and whining underneath him.

“Jisung,” he slurs. “Please, what do you think you’re doing?” He’s got his hands on Jisung’s shoulders, but he’s not attempting to push him away anymore, much too confused and inebriated to try fighting.

“Don’t’ worry about it,” is all Jisung says. He slides his hands underneath Changbin’s hoodie, and starts feeling the other’s bare flesh through his fingertips, adoring the way Changbin easily reacts to his touches. And Changbin’s not like the girls he usually fucks. He’s a lot more firm, a lot less soft, and he feels so much more solid underneath his hands. Despite all that, though, Jisung still wants to fuck him like a girl.

He leans down and starts whispering into his ear. “Changbin, you have no idea what you do to me. You’re always on my mind, and it’s driving me crazy. I’ve been thinking about you more than anyone else lately. Why?” He almost sounds like he’s talking more to himself than to Changbin, and he might as well be, because the elder barely gives him any reaction or acknowledgement. Jisung just sighs before he starts playing with Changbin’s nipples underneath the fabric of his hoodie, making Changbin moan.

“Jisung,” he chokes out. The way his name was said makes Jisung feel all hot, all tingly, and he wants to hear Changbin say his name over and over again. So, he pushes Changbin’s hoodie up, then completely removes it, before he goes down and starts working on Changbin’s chest. He leaves kisses anywhere that he can, and even bites him here and there. Every time he does, Changbin’s body jolts slightly, and eventually the elder’s got his hands tangled in Jisung’s hair, and Jisung’s not sure if he’s trying to pull him closer or push him away. It doesn’t matter, either way.

“Do you feel good?” Jisung asks him, still working on leaving marks all over his friend’s chest.

“I don’t know,” answers Changbin, who raises his upper half off the couch to push back into Jisung. The younger figures that it must be a good sign, so he continues until he reaches down to Changbin’s sweatpants, which he pulls down with no hesitation.

A part of him reacts negatively when he sees that Changbin is hard, because it means that Changbin’s enjoying himself, and it means that Changbin _is_ a fag. But then it hits him that he’s the one who purposely did this to Changbin, so he’s no better at all. In fact, Jisung is worse, because he initiated it and everything. What the fuck is wrong with him?

Well, it’s a bit too late to start thinking all of this through, because Jisung wants more anyway. He pulls down Changbin’s underwear and moans in embarrassment when he’s met with the elder’s hard length. He’s seen dicks before, duh, but this one is right up close and it’s erect. He tentatively wraps a hand around it, and Changbin reacts with a moan of his own, and then he gives it a few pumps.

He thinks he likes this.

He likes the way Changbin reacts, the way he can make the elder squirm, whine, moan. He wants to make Changbin scream. He wants to fuck him now.

Jisung has no idea how gay sex works, like, at all. He’s had anal sex with women before though, so he figures it should be about the same? The only problem is that Changbin doesn’t have a pussy, so he doesn’t already have any slick to work with. So, Jisung just spits into his hand, then brings it to Changbin’s entrance before he tries to push a finger in.

At that moment, Changbin’s eyes widen. “Wait, stop,” he says, but the delivery is very weak and frankly, Jisung can’t tell if it’s because Changbin actually wants it, or if he’s too drunk to properly resist. Maybe both? Who knows? Not Jisung. All he knows is that he wants to get his dick inside of Changbin and fuck him silly. Make him yell and whine and cry from pleasure. Fuck, that’d be so good.

His mind is kinda fuzzy, and he feels Changbin resisting him, but eventually he manages to start fingering Changbin open with two fingers, and he spits down onto his hole when it gets a bit too dry. Damn, maybe he should try to go find some lube, doesn’t he have any of that around here? But, also, Jisung’s kind of lazy, and kind of doesn’t want to move too far and also is kind of insanely horny and impatient, so he just really gives Changbin the most generous amount of saliva possible, and watches it trickle down into his hole as he pulls his fingers out. Yeah, that should be good enough.

Jisung clumsily shimmies out of his own pants and underwear, then he strokes himself and sighs in relief. Wow, how has he managed to keep his dick in his pants for so long? In front of Changbin, nonetheless. Changbin is ridiculously hot, and, hey, what’s he doing?

The elder is turning his body around, placing a hand against the cushion underneath him, kind of like he’s trying to get up. What? Jisung is so confused, and he’s honestly a bit irritated, so he grabs onto Changbn’s hips and yanks him back towards himself, and Changbin groans.

“Let go of me,” he pleads, but Jisung doesn’t understand why he should do that. Maybe he’s scared. Okay, yeah, Jisung gets it, Changbin is just scared, so he leans down and presses a kiss against his forehead.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just want to make you feel good,” he reassures, but Changbin doesn’t seem any less tense underneath him, and his breathing is all heavy.

“You just want to,” he starts and pauses, unable to find the appropriate word. “Use me,” he finally finishes his sentence, and Jisung blinks at him. He doesn’t like the wording of that.

“Why do you think I’m using you?” he asks, still stroking his dick, and pressing it down against Changbin’s. They both moan lowly when he does.

“You’re just going to… Fuck me,” mumbles Changbin. “You’re gonna fuck me, and then you’re gonna act like you didn’t. Cause you’re a stupid straight fuckboy. You dumb stupid bitch. I hate your stupid sexy face.” Changbin grinds his hips up against Jisung, despite everything he’s saying. “You should just die. It’s so shitty to play with people’s feelings,” he stutters.

It all sounds like gibberish to Jisung’s ears, and hey, Changbin’s body is reacting positively, so that’s all the convincing he needs to finally start pushing his dick inside of him. Changbin hisses and clenches around it, which is uncomfortable for jisung, and he can’t really press in any further like this, so he leans down and starts softly kissing Changbin’s lips, easing them open and then licking into his mouth. Changbin sighs into the kiss, and eventually he’s distracted enough that he relaxes. Jisung can finally push himself in a bit more, but when he does, Changbin groans in pain again.

“It burns, fuck, stop it,” moans Changbin, but Jisung’s already so far in… So he pushes in a bit more, and Changbin starts whining in pain, putting his hands against Jisung’s chest and weakly trying to push him away, but the younger just keeps going, and soon enough he’s buried himself fully in Changbin’s ass.

At that moment, Jisung gains just the tiniest bit of sobriety back, and he looks down to see that Changbin has tears spilling down the sides of his face, and wow, he must really be in pain. So, Jisung leans back and spits some more onto Changbin’s hole, just to make it a bit slicker, and then he pulls out a bit, before slowly pushing back in.

Jisung’s gotta say, this feels amazing. He’s not particularly attracted to the raw fact of his dick being inside of Changbin’s ass. It’s more as in he enjoys the idea of doing something sexual with Changbin. He enjoys the concept of being inside of him, of stretching him open, of Changbin taking his dick in a place so private, so dirty. The idea of being inside of another man practically sends chills down his spine. He has no idea what to describe this emotion as. He’s sort of scared, a bit disgusted, but overwhelmingly aroused. Not to mention, Changbin’s heat feels _amazing_ around his cock.

He sets a steady pace, pushing in and out, and with each thrust, Changbin whimpers. Is it a whimper of pain? Of pleasure? Of both? Jisung doesn’t know, he just wants to hear it more, so he thrusts in a bit harder, and Changbin lets out a drawn out moan, which jisung decides to swallow with a kiss. It feels so good to be fucking into him, to have Changbin reacting.

He didn’t notice when it happened, but Changbin’s nails are sharply digging into the flesh of his back, and it burns a lot, but it only amplifies all of the feelings that he’s having. He loves the burn, loves what it adds to the pleasure he’s already having, and he thinks that he’d love to cum like this, but not before he makes Changbin scream like Jisung wanted.

So, he increases his pace, and goes even harder than before, and now Changbin is crying again, all sorts of garbled up sounds coming from his throat. Then, a genius idea comes into Jisung’s mind. He brings one of his hands down to wrap around Changbin’s erection, which has admittedly died down a bit, and he starts stroking it as well as he can, trying to maximize the pleasure for Changbin. Steadily, the elder grows harder, which satisfies Jisung greatly, and then at a certain thrust, Changbin’s eyes shoot wide open, and he releases the most obscene moan that Jisung has heard all night. He’s not sure what he did, but he keeps repeating it, and now Changbin is chanting, “Yes, yes, yes. Please, more. Jisung, more.”

Jisung can’t say no to him, so he gives him more. He keeps thrusting and jacking him off, and Changbin isn’t shy at all with all of his choppy and loud whining. Then, Changbin’s cumming onto his own stomach, while some of it also landed onto Jisung’s hand. The younger is grossed out and wipes it onto Changbin’s abdomen, before he brings that hand back to steady himself, as he starts chasing his orgasm.

Changbin doesn’t stop making sounds even after he’s done cumming, and it helps push Jisung over the edge. He grunts and buries himself deep into Changbin, before he finally shoots his load inside. He pulls out, watches the semen spill, then he pushes himself back in, just to ride whatever’s left of his orgasm.

Jisung almost makes the mistake of flopping on top of his friend, but he remembers the cum covering his stomach before he does so. He gets up and comes back with a box of tissues, which he uses to wipe the cum leaking from Changbin’s hole.

Changbin just lays there limply, catching his breath. After Jisung finishes cleaning him up as well as he could, the elder looks at him, expression blank. “I told you… Not to fuck me,” he mumbles, then covers his face with an arm.

Jisung sighs. Yeah, Changbin did tell him to stop. “But you enjoyed it, though,” argues Jisung, picking up his friends underwear and pants before throwing it on top of him.

“Okay, but that doesn’t change the fact that you used me, and I didn’t want to be used,” he replies. “I like you, Jisung. More than I know I should. I just hate knowing that I’m not going to be anything more than a casual fuck to you, or some sort of experiment. I wish we could be more.” The last part is said so quietly that Jisung almost doesn’t catch it. But he does, and he catches the sorrow in Changbin’s voice.

Jisung also wishes that they could be more. He really wants to be more. But, he doesn’t really want to commit social suicide, either. Of all new weird feelings Changbin has made him experience, this ache in his heart is definitely the worst one so far.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate comments of any kind, thanks.


End file.
